Redemption
by SarahC20
Summary: The last moments of the final battle.


Redemption.

AN: JUST MY IDEA OF HOW THE FINAL MINUTE OF THE FINAL SHOW DOWN BETWEEN THE WICKED WITCH, THE QUEEN AND THE SAVIOR SHOULD GO DOWN MORE. HOPE YOU ENJOY R&R.

The clock tower had been destroyed. Zelena had been defeated. Collateral damage. Charming was bruised and bloody as was his daughter. The queen's face was streaked with blood, her hair mussed and matted and her clothes tattered. Robin had been there as well with his arrows and blade helping in keeping the dark one at bay. Which the dark one himself would be eternally grateful. The dagger now rested in the pocket of Rumpelstiltskin. Regina had managed to get it away from Zelena giving the side of good (which she was once again on). Snow had run to the site of the battle as the rest of the townspeople gathered around. She hadn't been able to fight because of her pregnancy. She ran into the arms of the beloved and they went to hold their daughter. Robin went to Regina.

"Well fought milady." He breathed.

"Thank you thief. And thank you for holding off Gold we wouldn't have stood a chance with him fighting as well." She smirked.

He grinned at her and pulled her into a tight embrace. Just then all the memories of the past year came rushing back to everyone in town. Robin looked at his Regina again as she looked at him. Every lost moment between the two came rushing back. Breaking into the castle, Robin begging her not to use the sleeping curse on herself. Fighting against the wicked witch in the enchanted forest. But most importantly the two of them falling in love. Stolen moments behind closed doors, Snow and Charming's knowing grins in public places. But most of all the words she'd said to make him the happiest man alive.

"You know Roman could use a mother."

She'd smiled at him then, "I couldn't agree more."

They were lost in a world of their own when out of the corner of her eye Regina saw her sister lift her hand in one final act of defiance. She wasn't out for Regina, she wanted as many people as possible to feel the agony of loss and there were three people (four if you want to get technical about things) that wold cause the most devastation. She launched an angry furious ball of fire at the Charming family. Everyone noticed but no one could react. No one except for Regina. Before she knew what was happening she was pushing Robin out of her way and standing between the fireball and the Charming's. The people she'd spent so much time trying to destroy. It hit her square in the chest and she fell to her knees.

Zelena turned to ash in the street and the only thing that could be heard was Robin's cries of agony and disbelief. Her blouse now scorched Robin ran to her and cradled her against him as the rest of the town gathered around her in a circle. Henry fought his way to the front as he'd come with Snow to see his loved ones after the battle. His memories had returned at the same time as everyone else's.

"MOM!" He cried. Emma tried to go to him to comfort him but he found himself next to his Regina and Robin holding his mother's hand.

Regina coughed but then the strangest thing happened. Using Robin and Henry to help her stand she said in utter disbelief.

"I'm alright. I'm ok." She turned to face Gold "How is that possible?" Before he could answer she had an almost burning sensation in her chest. It however was not unpleasant. She clutched at the spot where her heart normally would have been.

"What's happening?" She asked to one in particular.

Gold stepped forward and out of his pocked he pulled the bag where Regina's heart was kept. He pulled it out and to everyone's disbelief the blackness that once covered it was disappearing.

"You've been redeemed." Gold whispered. "This is quite rare. You sacrificed yourself for the people use used all your dark magic trying to destroy. You saved their lives. You would have died saving them. This has only ever happened once before." He handed the heart that was now a purely red colour back to its owner. She looked at it in disbelief for a moment before returning it to her chest. "Because it was the Charming's you saved your life was spared and your heart returned to the pure state it was in before I started training you."

Henry had tears of joy streaming down his face. His mother was not only alive but she was firmly, solely and completely on the side of good again. She'd proven it the minute she replaced his and Emma's memory's before Pan's curse hit but now her heart reflected it as well. Robin on the other hand was focused on the fact that his true love was alive. He pulled her into him once again along with Henry.

Regina leaned down to face her son. "Henry…" She whispered a tear making its way down her cheek. "Mom!" He said as she swallowed him in an embrace. "_I missed you." _She breathed. He looked up at her. "I missed you too mom, I just didn't know it." He laughed.

"I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart."

There would undoubtedly be more battles, more villains and more fighting ahead. For this was Storybrook where nothing ever stayed peaceful long. But from that day forward the Evil Queen had died. Regina was now redeemed in the eyes of the town. She had, friends, her true love, his son as well as her own. From then on they lived happily ever after.

AN: SO I KNOW IT'S SUPER CHEESEY BUT I DO FEEL LIKE REGINA HAS GONE THROUGH A TRANSFORMATION ON THE SHOW SHE ISN'T EVIL ANYMORE AND DESERVES REDEMPTION. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.

AN: SO I KNOW IT'S SUPER CORNEY BUT I DO FEEL LIKE REGINA HAS GONE THROUGH A TRANSFORMATION ON THE SHOW SHE ISN'T EVIL ANYMORE AND DESERVES REDEMPTION. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.


End file.
